User blog:CandaceFan/Character/Song Reviews
Exactly what the name implies. I'm going to review the characters and songs on this Wiki. I would review stories but someone's already doing that. Go to this link to have your stories reviewed. Character: Cain Rangle Johnson Well...One thing I like about him is his name. It's funny, original, and hints at his cowboy singer nature. The picture of him getting a kiss from Candace is really well-done. Really makes me wish that were me.....Uh, I mean Jeremy. I said JEREMY, not ME. Heheh..... Honestly, I would like to see Cain's singing talent shown in a story, but that's just me. ANYWAY.....I honestly never thought of giving Candace a love interest other than her Canon boyfriend. All in all, Cain is a really well-done character. I doubt ANYTHING could possibly improve him. Grade: A+ Song: A Real Man I really have to say, if this were a real song it would be catchy. And I love how every line rhymes with the line before it. It's a really great pattern, which I'm SURE I haven't seen before..... (The "Fairly OddParents" logo appears as I say that) Umm...Ok, maybe I HAVE. But not on this show... (a clip of "Mix and Mingle Machine" plays) Oy......Anyway it's a really terrific song. Grade: A+ Character: Jessie Fletcher Oh cool, an alien! Been a long time since P&F encountered one. Wait...She's Ferb's sister whose mom was raising her on another planet? Hmm....You know, that's an interesting plot device. Hmmm...I am suddenly reminded of something.... Could it be then.....OF COURSE! Lawrence is singing about his wife, who is Ferb's Mom, who is an ALIEN! He KNEW she was an alien, and now he knows his kids are part alien! Wow! Who knew the CREATORS were basically Fanfic Writers? Anyway, Jessie is a very interesting character and I hope to see more of her. Grade: A+ Steve Lee Steve Lee is just one big mystery. I like that. He likes chainsaws, huh? Looks like we got another Jack the Ripper here. XD A half-Korean half-British Chainsaw Fanatic. Yeah. I'd DEFINITELY leave MY 10-year-old son anywhere near this MANIAC! (end sarcasm) Anyway, he's a great-if crazy-character, and I'd like to see him more. No. Really. The show itself isn't scary enough. Grade: A+ Connor Calderon Connor Calderon, in five words: Cool. Kind. Calm. Collected. Lovestruck. Connor is a very interesting character that I really would like to know more about. And if he hasn't already told his friend/crush Celeste how he feels, he should. Honestly....His relationship with Celeste reminds me of Isabella's relationship towards Phineas. Apparently, it IS possible for your best friend to be your crush. ...Why does he hate Phineas exactly? What really intrigues me is that apparently he's so smart that he can duplicate DNA. When WE as a country haven't even PERFECTED Genetic Engineering yet. He's interesting, cool, and would definitely give Phineas, Jimmy Neutron, and AJ from "Fairly OddParents" a run for their money. He's just that smart. Grade: A+ <--Which I bet he always gets at school. :P Aliesha Williams First off I'd just like to say I'm glad there's SOMEONE out there who has the guts to tell Mindy to shut up and stop being a Aliesha is awesome, likeable, interesting, entertaining, sweet, happy, and again awesome. And that shows in her personality. She acts like Phineas, huh? Heh, I'd LOVE to see that. Grade: A+ Isabell Paramellow Isabell strikes me as oddly similar to Isabella. She's Hispanic, Jewish, and has a crush on a certain boy in her class/peer group. I'm glad she's not an Isabella edit, cuz I'm tired of those. Oh cool, she has powers? Maybe she could join the X-Men. XD All in all, she's interesting and amazing. Grade: A+ Carrie "Izzy" Pryer She's....I dunno how to describe her. She's basically if Isabella cut her hair, got rid of that bow she has in it, changed her clothes, and decided to love Ferb instead of Phineas. She doesn't seem like the type to be shy....But then again I guess not EVERY shy girl acts like Hinata Hyuuga from "Naruto". XD Pale skin? Is she a vampire? O_O If she is, someone call Stephenie Meyer so she can put her in a "Twilight" book! XD Yeah....Anyway she's really cool. And interesting. Grade: A+ Patty the Platypus Isabella's second pet, who seems to get along with Pinky very well. I have to say I love how she's Perry's girlfriend, which kinda reminds me of a quote from "Nerds of a Feather": A pink platypus? Wow...Isabella really loves the color pink doesn't she? A pink platypus who's a secret agent. Definitely the right match for Perry. Grade: A+ Liz Liz is.....Special. She's Gothic, can talk to aliens, and likes Irving. Like a certain Fireside Girl I know (glares at Katie). I keep thinking Liz is based on someone, but I dunno who. Of course! Liz is Eliza Thornberry! Only instead of animals, she talks to aliens! Some Division Force First off I love the song this was based on. That said, it's awesome. Right, the grade. A+ for being based on one of my personal favorite songs and therefore being awesome. Iantha the Platypus Intriguing Amazing Never done before. (Most "Female Platypi" are made into Perry's girlfriend-types but not her) Terrific Hot (As a human) A+ <--Her grade. Category:Blog posts